Silvercross Alpha
Summary Silvercross Alpha is a minor antagonist in Toaru Majutsu no Index New Testament and one of the members of Freshmen, an organization belonging to the Dark Side of Academy City. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Silvercross Alpha Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Esper, Cyborg, Powered Suit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, can connect to electronics, Cyborgization, resistance to poison | Extra limbs, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be as strong as Komaba Ritoku and other powered suits, could fight and kill Hamazura using the Dragon Rider suit) Speed: Subsonic (A powered suit has better speed and mobility than normal vehicles, kept up with Hamazura using the Dragon Rider suit) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Could exchange blows with Hamazura wearing the Dragon Rider suit) | Likely Street level (Has shed the armor of his powered suit, but his body is still reinforced past a normal human's capabilities), hard to kill due to his suit's reinforcement Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with extra arms Standard Equipment: 'Life Armor 'Intelligence: Above average, has reinforced his own brain to become a better pilot of powered suits and his suit further increase his mental capabilities Weaknesses: Depends on his suit to survive lethal damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Powered Suits:' Silvercross' skill lies in controlling and possessing many customized powered suits. He has arranged his mind so he holds no attachment to his outer appearance, his features, or his form; allowing him to pilot and easily switch between oddly shaped powered suits. Due to his body being modified, he can "autopilot" other suits thanks to his brain being like a program and he can achieve so even in death. It is known that Silvercross has more than 10 powered suits at his disposal (this is after the destruction of Bee Launcher, Highway Cheetah, Life Armor and Emergency). ** Life Armor: Silvercross normally uses an exceedingly small powered suit with rounded armadillo-like armor that allows him to interface with and pilot his larger powered suits. He can also leap out of his larger powered suits using sensors to control his altitude and enter another of his powered suits while it's moving. The Life Armor can also curl up into a ball like a real armadillo and use an electronic control mechanism to absorb the shock of leaping out of a powered suit moving at more than 500 km/h. The Life Armor enhances Silvercross' mind and body, including granting him martial arts knowledge, analyzing an opponent's fighting style to search for weaknesses and predict their movements, and allowing him to connect to electronic networks and cameras using a cable. ** Emergency: After Silvercross tore off his own arm to escape Hamazura's lock, the Life Armor crumbled away like mud, as some kind of viscous black oil and something like a belt-shaped piece of rubber stretched out and forcibly reattached the arm from the outside. Silver Cross’s “shell” then transformed, revealing his human body inside the suit as the “shell” took the form of a dirty cape. Half of Silver Cross’s body is covered in artificial muscles that forcibly reinforce him from without. The model's name, Emergency, is displayed in red letters on the shell. As stated by Silvercross, once a powered suit goes past a certain point, it essentially becomes the same as a cyborg. It’s just the difference between being reinforced from without or from within. While using Emergency, destroying Silvercross' body inside the suit is pointless, as it can still be reinforced by the shell from without. The suit can bypass the destruction of bones, muscles, arms, legs, blood vessels or even the damage or stop of his internal organs like his brain and allow him to continue to fight. Emergency can also create seven long and thin but warped arms with pointed ends, capable of piercing through the gaps of Hamazura's Dragon Rider's powered suit to destroy his lungs, heart and the computer of the suit. Despite the suit allowing him to bypass the destruction of his own body, destroying the battery and computer of Emergency will trap Silvercross inside the immobilized suit. ** Other Suits: Bee Launcher, Highway Cheetah, Enemy Blaster, FIVE Over Modelcase "RAILGUN", a bipedal powered suit wielding a shield larger than its main body on its right hand with a hole for a heavy machine gun, etc... Key: Life Armor | Emergency Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9